The Start of Something New
by PercabethLover0211
Summary: Meet Miss and Mr.Unpopular in the start of something new.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Unpopular. That's what's people called her. Miss Unpopular. It was Annabeth's 8th time moving to a new school and she was still Miss Unpopular. Every school she went to, she was called a nerd. Even then, she didn't speak out or talked back. She was silent.

Annabeth walked down the hall and stopped when she saw a tall, lean boy with a perfect amount of muscles. But the thing that Annabeth thought was more attractive was his eyes. His stunning green eyes. He was by himself, standing against a locker. Annabeth was just about to walk to walk to him when the 'popular' quarterback, Jason Grace, went to that boy, followed by Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang.

"Oh look who's here. It's Percy Jackson. . I think his pet name matches him, don't you think?" Jason laughed. Percy glared at him, but didn't do anything. Annabeth watched as Jason and his friends laughed at Percy. She was surprised that he didn't do anything. She had thought that she was the only one that was quiet. But it turned out, she wasn't.

Right at that moment, Percy saw Annabeth standing near the fountain, staring at him. He felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. He has never felt embarrassed when someone made fun of him. It was because he was used to it. But right now he felt something else. Not just embarrassment. Something more. But he just couldn't think what it could be.

Since Percy was thinking of this, he didn't notice that Jason was still talking.

"Listen Mr. Unpopular. Don't try to be cool. It's just not your thing. OK?" Jason laughed again and walked off with Leo and Frank behind him. Shaking her head, Annabeth walked away, somehow knowing that her liking for Percy Jackson wouldn't work.

Percy started to follow the girl that he saw at the fountain, hoping that he could talk to her. Percy followed her down the halls, trying to catch up to her. He started running. But he lost her in the crowd. He walked back to his locker, wondering if he would ever see her again.

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter of The Start of Something New!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy walked into math class, thinking about that girl he saw at the fountain. He didn't even how she looked. He only saw her grey eyes. Right before he could register how he she looked, she turned away. Almost everyday, Percy went to the same spot he saw the girl, hoping she would be there again. The only way he could find out if it is her standing there, was her eyes. So far he didn't have any luck. Most of the times when he went looking for that girl, he had second thoughts. What if she didn't like him for who he was? What if he had to become ' ' to make her like him? To find this out, he'll have to find her.

Annabeth still couldn't get her mind off Percy Jackson. It's been two weeks since she saw him. She totally forgot how he looked. The only thing she remembered was his stunning green eyes. Those eyes kept on popping up in her head. She finally started to realize that that she liked him. But she also had second thoughts. What if he didn't like her for being a nerd? What if he ignored her, thinking that she won't like him for being ? To find out, she had to look for him. So she decided to go to the fountain near the place she saw him last time after English.

Percy walked out of Math class, deciding to end his search for the grey eyed girl that afternoon. But before he did, he decided to look one last time. He started off to the fountain. But when he got there, no one was there. Even if, he waited. He waited for five minutes. Just five. And then...

Annabeth ran down the hall to the fountain. When she finally got there, she saw this boy standing there staring around. She got closer to try to see his eyes. She didn't get too close for in case it wasn't him. Instead, she called him.

"Percy?" Annabeth waited to see if the boy turned around. He did. She looked in his eyes and saw the same stunning green eyes.

Percy heard someone call him by his name. No one calls him by him by his name. When he turned around, he saw this girl standing there. He looked in her eyes and saw the same grey eyes he had saw before. He stared at her for a minute. He didn't say anything. He just stared.

Then he said, "Are you that girl I saw at the fountain a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. I'm Annabeth."

"Percy Jackson." Percy stared at Annabeth, clearly shocked by her beauty.

Annabeth nodded. She was now thinking that maybe she might be able to get together with him.

**A/N: Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"From the day Percy and Annabeth talked, they became instant friends. But Percy felt more. He actually liked her. He hoped that she liked him back. Then right there, he got an idea. Most girls like the guys on the football team. So maybe if he joined the football team she might like him./div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"But emwould emshe like him?/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"Annabeth hated the guys on the football team. All of the acted like they're cool and they always try to impress the girls. Well, the cool girls. Annabeth just hated them because the change right away. Just last week, this guy named Luke was a nerd like her. He was her best friend. But then he joined the football team, turned popular, and ignored her like she was too low to tall to him. Now after days, she found a proper friend. Percy is such a great guy. She couldn't believe it, but she liked him.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"The next day, Percy joined the football team. Finally people liked him. But he didn't care. He just wanted Annabeth to like him. Right when he was going to tell her that he made the team, she said,"You made the football team. Congrats'." div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"Percy was confused. Why was Annabeth acting like this? She usually smiled when he came. But why like this now? div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"The only thing Annabeth hated was the football team. Now Percy is on the team. She even made a bet with the guys on the team that if she ever became friends with a football player, she would eat garbage. Yes. Garbage. Annabeth didn't know. What. To. Do.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif, 'Segoe UI Emoji', 'Segoe UI Symbol', Symbola, EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"strongAN: Hope you like it!/strong/div 


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth couldn't concentrate on her studies at all. From the day Percy joined the football team, she has been thinking what to do. She could accept him as a friend but that would also mean that she would have to compromise with the other players on the team. She didn't want to do that. She wanted the other guys to apologize to her. If she went up to them and apologized they might take advantage of her and make her do stuff she didn't want to do. Annabeth was really confused. She really wanted to be with Percy. She even likes him. If she needs to continue to like him, she would have to find a way to make the other guys like her. Or she would have to become popular, which has fewer chances. She would have to become friends with one of the popular girls, which has even fewer chances. Annabeth was really, really stuck.

Percy was a little annoyed with how Annabeth has been treating him. He joined the football team for her. How could she be so rude? She could at least tell him why she was mad at him, but she didn't. Percy really liked her. He thought that if he turned popular she would like him. But it turned out she didn't. He wanted to know why she was ignoring him. But to find out he will have to find her and make her talk to him. Percy was sure that it was a little too hard to make her talk to him. But it was worth a try.

Annabeth ran down the hall to get to her math class. She was late since she had to change after gym. She ran to her locker to get her things for math. As she got her stuff, Percy walked up to her.

"What do you want," asked Annabeth.

"I want to know why you are ignoring me," Percy blocked Annabeth's way, determined to find an answer.

"Listen, Percy, I'm late for class. I need to go," Annabeth tried to get past but Percy didn't let her go.

"I need an answer," Percy said.

"Meet me on the roof of the school. I'll tell you then." Annabeth went off pushing Percy aside.

Percy let her go and went to his class. He would at least get an answer when he met her on the roof after class. No, _if _he saw her on the roof.

Annabeth decided to meet Percy on the roof so that she can put this talk to the end. She was going to talk to him to see if they should continue this friendship or if they should end it. She wanted to continue but this football thing was making a big problem. She really didn't know if she could be friends with a football player. It's mostly because the people who join the football team change. Annabeth was scared that Percy might change. She hoped he won't but she wasn't that sure. She hoped that this meeting with him would do some change.

Percy was looking forward for this meeting. He hoped that he would get a proper answer for why Annabeth was ignoring him. She was acting so weird around him. Percy was confused if it was because he joined the football team. If it was, why was she mad? Why would she be mad if he joined the football team? _Maybe that __isn't__the reason, _he thought, _maybe she __doesn't__hate me. _With hope, Percy went to the school roof after class to find his answer.

Annabeth went to the roof to see Percy sitting on a bench, wearing his normal black tank top with his leather jacket around his waist. He was texting with that cute smirk on his face. He must've seen her because he put his phone down and stood up.

"Hey," Percy said. He just smiled as if there was no problem between them.

"What's your question?" Annabeth hoped she could finish this problem quickly. She just couldn't bear see him hurt for in case this turns out wrong.

"Why are you ignoring me? I want to know why. Does this have something to do with me joining the football team?" Percy just asked straight away. He didn't care if she thought that he was being rude. He needed an answer.

"Yes it does." Annabeth explained everything clearly about how she hated the people on the football team and how she made that bet with the guys on the team. Percy listened carefully, taking every detail in slowly. When Annabeth finished talking, Percy laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Annabeth was confused. Why in the world was Percy laughing when she just said something this serious?

"Why else? You've been ignoring me for this long for this? And then there's this bet. What was it? Oh yeah, you would eat garbage!" Percy continued to laugh. Annabeth just stared at him. She was so confused. Was everything she had said just a joke? After she thought about it, she realized how mental she had acted. Annabeth started laughing with Percy. She had finally realized that everything thing she worried about was just ridiculous. Maybe now Percy and Annabeth could be good friends. Maybe she could even be friends with the other people on the football team.

**A/N: I hope you liked the story! I'll be writing the next chapter soon!**


End file.
